Ulangan Ekonomi di Kala Itu
by Amusuk
Summary: Akan ada ulangan ekonomi makro di kelas malam. Bagaimana keadaannya?


Oke, ini fan fic ter-ge-je yang pernah aku buat dalam kurun waktu 1 jam. Semoga ga banyak mistypo ne. Selamat membaca, minna!

Hari itu, kelas malam hening. Para murid duduk di bangku mereka dengan rapi dan membuka buku di hadapannya. Kelas malam akan mendapat ulangan dari guru ekonomi mereka yang bengis hari ini, di jam terakhir. Yuuki, ketua kelas yang baru, tiba di kelas kaget bercampur bingung. _Oh, tumben anak-anak duduk diam dan belajar, sesuatu yang baik pasti datang hari ini_, pikir Yuuki. Yuuki berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan santai kemudian membuka i-pad terbarunya. "Update, update. Nah, ada teman baru dari keluarga vampire di Norwegia yang jadi temanku di facebook." Rima yang melihat tingkah santai Yuuki sontak heran. "Di hari ulangan yang sulit ini dia masih sempat fb-an pake i-pad lagi. Bodoh apa tulalit itu?" pikir Rima. Karena tidak tahan, dia mencolek Yuuki di bahu.

"Ada apa Rima? Apa kau tidak lihat anak sekelas sedang rajin-rajinnya, aku tidak perlu sibuk memberi kultum pagi hari ini. Aah, hari yang indah," kata Yuuki sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Selamat. Rupanya kau sudah siap menghadapi ulangan ekonomi makro nanti. Kaname-sama saja sebentar-sebentar melirik ke dalam bukunya. Kau ingin mencontek ya, ketua?" tuduh Rima.

"Oh iya aku lupa, jadi belum belajar." Senyum Yuuki masih belum menghilang.

"Eh, tunggu dulu... aku... lupa?"

Krik... krik...

"APAAAAAAA! " Rima dan Shiki dan Aidou dan Akatsuki dan Ruka dan Ichijo hanya bisa menghela nafas usai mendengar teriakan yang menggema seantero sekolah. Kaname hanya melirik sesaat, lalu konsentrasi kembali pada bukunya. "Ini akibatnya jika tidak tidur di malam hari, Kebiasaan burukmu sejak dulu kala." kata Kaname sambil tersenyum tanpa melihat Yuuki.

"Onii-samaaaa! Jahaat. Kalau begitu aku akan belajar sekarang. Tolong jangan bilang pada guru jam kedua dan kelima, ya? Pleeeaase?" pinta Yuuki dengan 'catty eyes'.

Begitulah Yuuki berusaha menghapal rumus-rumus dan teori-teori ekonomi beserta penemunya, serta mencoba menyelesaikan beberapa soal analisa. Dia berhasil, menyelesaikan satu soal dari sepuluh. Olala, akankah reputasi Yuuki sebagai ketua kelas malam akan anjlok pabila nilai ekonominya merah, atau kebakaran? Hohoho, simak saja lanjutannya.

TINGG TINGG.. Jam pelajaran keenam berbunyi. Semua murid langsung duduk rapi di tempat. Yuuki heran karena hari ini teman-teman sangat tenang. Walaupun ada ulangan, biasanya mereka tidak sediam ini. _Mungkin ini benar-benar hari penentuanku,_ pikir Yuuki. Setelah ditunggu 1 jam...

2 jam...

3 jam...

4... (eh, jam pulang dunkz. Putar ulang dulu ye?)

Setelah ditunggu selama 1 jam pelajaran, akhirnya seorang wanita paruh baya berlipstick tebal mampir, eh menghampiri mereka membawa kabar, "Ini kelas malam?" (yeee, udah tau nanya. Gaple banget ci ini guru)

"Iyaa, Bu Guru." (ni murid pada kaya anak SD aja)

"Sekarang jam pelajaran ekonomi makro ya?"

"Iyaa, Bu Guruu." Koor mereka serempak nan merdu.

"Saya cuma mau memberi tahu, guru ekonominya sedang sakit maag jadi tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. Sepertinya. Ya sudah anak-anak, belajar sendiri dulu ya."

"Iyaa, Bu Guruuu." Sesaat setelah guru tersebut pergi, murid-murid terdiam.

"HOOORRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (heh, hemat dikit kek kalo pake hurup! masi banyak orang-orang kekurangan di luar sana. Nyadar! *hubungannya pa coba?*) Semuanya bersorak-sorai gegap-gempita lemah-gemulai(?) dan lain-lain. Yang perempuan peluk-pelukkan, yang laki-laki jotos-jotosan (BUGGH... dikeroyok). Kaname pun tersenyum bahagia melihat Yuuki yang gembira. Akankah ini bertahan lama? Eng ing eng, sesosok manusia berjubah masuk ke kelas membuat para aristokrat muda duduk semula dan memasang muka jaim.

"Omivampireking (a.k.a omigod for umen), kenapa guru ekonominya datang?" tanya seluruh murid serempak di dalam hati dan lubuknya.

"Maaf murid-murid atas keterlambatan saya. Saya yakin belajar kalian tidak sia-sia. Untung saja pak kasek memberi saya PRO*AG jadi maag saya langsung sembuh."

"KAIEEN CRROOOSSSS!" geram mereka dalam hati (murid kelas malam tu emang kompak gila ya. Alhamdulillah yah).

"Yak, tidak ada buku di atas meja. HANYA alat tulis saja dan tidak boleh ada tip-X atau nilai Anda dikurangi." Pak guru memberikan lembar soal dan jawaban yang jumlahnya 10 lembar itu ke hadapan masing-masing murid secepat guntur, eh kilat. Lalu ia keluar kelas.

"Yes!" sorak mereka dalam hati.

Shiki langsung bertatap mata dengan Rima, lalu menuliskan jawabannya dengan cepat. Padahal Rima ga ngasih tahu apa-apa. Itu telepati apa ngarang coba? Aidou melirik Akatsuki yang sudah menyelesaikan 3 lembar soal. Ruka menyontek milik Aidou sambil sesekali melirik Kaname. Kaname ternyata sudah menyelesaikan 7 lembar. WOW! Yuuki bengong bin terpana menyaksikan mereka dalam waktu sepersekian detik, apalagi melihat Kaname yang mulai membuka lembar kesembilan. Eh? Yuuki melihat sesuatu di tangan kiri Kaname. Dan itu adalah... kertas contekan! Ya ampyuun, Oni-sama yang begitu disayanginya dan begitu briliannya ternyata melihat kertas contekan. Jadi itu yang dia lakukan sejak pagi, menyalin rangkuman satu buku(?). Yuuki sudah mengerjakan sampai nomor 5, sekarang dia melihat soal nomor 6, itupun karena soal 1-5 diloncati. Bakabang... Baka banget!

Dan akhirnya tanpa dinyana-nyana dikira dilihat dan diperhatikan, manusia berjubah itu membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan hingga Menimbulkan bunyi KRIIIEET... Jantung para murid membeku.

"Jadi ini hasil kalian belajar selama ini. Semenjak 6 bulan lalu saya mencurahkan ilmu yang saya dapat dari cobaan dan pengalaman, kalian dengan mudahnya melakukan... melakukan ini padaku. Berani sekali!" Ia menghampiri meja guru lalu...

BRAAAKKKK... (mukul meja maksudnya, bukan pingsan. Enak banget tu kalo pingsan)

"KALIAN SEMUA DAPAT NOLLL. NOL BESAARRR! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!" teriaknya yang meretakkan kaca jendela di samping mereka. Lembar-lembar jawaban di hadapan mereka seketika robek dan berhamburan. Mereka terbelalak. Mereka lalu berjalan satu-satu ke depan kelas sambil membawa tas masing-masing, setelah mencium tangan pak guru(?) mereka keluar dengan sakit hati. Raut wajahnya menyesal, apalagi Kaname. Ia menyesal telah membuat 'krepekan' a.k.a. contekan sebuku, sia-sia semuanyaa. Namun di balik itu semua, Yuuki tersenyum manis dan berjalan santai. Rima dan Ruka jadi heran, "Kenapa dia bisa memasang tampang seperti itu setelah semuanya?" Seakan bisa membaca pikiran mereka, Yuuki langsung menjawab, "Syukurlah, aku tidak dapt nol sendirian. Kalu gini kan semuanya sama rata, malah bisa dicap sebagai kelas terkompak sesekolah, hehehe. Aku sebagai ketua kelas bangga."

Iyei, jadi juga nih fic tentang kehidupan sekolah yang ideal dan penuh kekompakan para siswa-siswinya (?). Jadi, ingat pesanku yang satu ini, "Janganlah mencontek ". Sekian.

Review bole, flame juga deh.. Makasih buat para pembaca setia Fan Fiction.


End file.
